Celebration at the Chaotix
by shadrougeforever
Summary: Rouge decides to throw Shadow a party. This isn't complete Shadouge, but it leads up to it. COMPLETE


That day in Tech City the Chaotix was dealing with Darkness, the demon form of Shadow. He had transformed into his monster form again without explanation. Vector and Espio were attacking him the best they could even though they knew he couldn't be beat unless they had cracked the secret how.

After when Espio and Vector had got tired of hitting him so much and not inflicting any damage they stopped hitting him.

That was the demon's chance, he took the chance and slashed them both with his claw. One slice and they were down.

Vector and Espio fell to the ground in pain.

"Boss, Espio are you okay?" Charmy yelled from across the street running toward them with Tonya and Rouge by his side.

Tonya helped up Espio while Charmy helped up Vector.

"Shadow's a demon again?" Tonya noticed.

"Yeah and this time he seems extra pissed." Espio said rubbing his head.

Darkness took one step forward to them, "Claw of Death!" He shouted. A black light was emerging from his long claw.

All of them moved out of his way. They ran to the side. Instead of the attack hitting them it hit a parked car across the street.

"Let's bail now!" That's what Charmy wanted to do, but the others stayed put. "I said let's go he's too strong!"

"Charmy we can't let him rip the city apart. We gotta stop him." Vector couldn't run away. Besides he hated to run away from a challenging fight.

"But...wait where's Rouge?" Charmy looked around looking for her, until he found her walking forth to the demon. "She's asking for a death wish!"

Vector put his hand over his mouth, "Shut up, Charms!"

Rouge slowly walked to the demon trying to be calm.

The demon decided to kill her, but somehow he lacked the action.

"Shadow, it's me Rouge. You can fight, the monster within you. I know you can. Come on, Shad."

The demon stood still for a moment. He looked like he was thinking. Then the demon kneeled on the ground transforming back to the way he was, coughing up a little blood while he was at it. When he was himself again he looked up at Rouge then fainted on the ground.

Later at the Chaotix Shadow found himself in the recovery room in bed with nothing on. He looked at the other side of the room and found some clothes to put on.

He walked out of the room and into the main lobby seeing the others talking, until they saw him awake.

"Shadow, you're awake. Are you okay man?" Espio said with concern.

Shadow nodded while holding his head, "I'm fine. Did I hurt you?"

"Huh? Well, a little...but not that bad. I can still move and I'm not at the hospital this...time..." He didn't want to make Shadow sad or feel bad.

"Where's Rouge?"

"In the back, I don't know what she's been doing, but she's awfully quite."

Shadow walked to the back of the Chaotix to see what Rouge was doing. He then saw her putting up decorations, but for what? Shadow knocked on the door trying not to intrude.

Rouge quickly turned around seeing Shadow. "Shadow, you're up! What are you doing here!" She acted as though she didn't want Shadow with her.

"Looking for you. Did I interrupt something?" Shadow looked at the decorations around the room. He found a banner that said 'Thank you, Shadow.' "What is all this?"

Rouge sighed, "A surprise party for you. You see you think all you can do is cause havoc on the city, but you've been a great leader to us."

"That is what I do, I do cause havoc on the city."

"But you don't mean it. You think you're cursed, but you're wrong. You're not cursed, you're...just special."

"Special? Like the mental kind or..."

Rouge giggled, "No, silly I mean you're important to us."

"I...am..."

Rouge nodded then she stood there sad, "As I said this was going to be a surprise, but now that you're here and seen it all I guess it isn't."

Shadow smirked, "Cheer up, besides it's no fun setting up a party by yourself. Why don't I help you."

Rouge smiled, "Don't you have papers to organize?"

"Nope, already took care of it. I guess I'm all yours."

"Then lets get started."

Later the party setup was finished and everyone liked what they did. Instead of the party being for Shadow, it was for everyone for working so hard for the city.

Later that night Shadow and Rouge were looking at the dark blue sky outside the outskirts of the city admiring how bright the stars were.

"Thanks for helping me set up the party, Shadow." Rouge said.

"You're welcome." Shadow stared at Rouge for like a minute without her noticing, "You're so beauti-"

"Yes the stars are beautiful tonight. I could stare at them forever." She had said before Shadow finished.

Shadow sat there blushing hoping she didn't hear that. Shadow got up from the ground and leaned against the tree not looking at the stars, but the beautiful neon city below him.

While he was looking, Rouge looked at his great shaped body. She blushed thinking of some things about it. 'Shadow sure is special...and he'll always be.'


End file.
